The Zodiac Girl
by Heart on a Postcard
Summary: Mi hasn't been to the Sohma House in eight years, so when Akito calls and forces Mi and her brother to come to the Sohma house what will happen? What has changed? What has stayed the same? Suk at summaries, pls R&R. WARNING: LOVE TRIANGLE SOON TO COME! :0
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME PEOPLE OF EARTH!**

**Jacob: This is her 2****nd**** count it (1… 2…) fan fiction so, it's not that special**

**Max: She does not own fruits basket, only Mi and Tadashi**

**Jasper: This story is rated T for the violence and possible 'romantic' themes!**

**Me: So let the story begin! **

**Chapter One: Back to Shigure's  
**

Mi's P.O.V

"Mi come down here please you have a phone call!" my mom shouts, I look down from a book I was reading at set it on my bed. I run down the stairs and see my mother waiting by the phone, she hands it to me and I smile and thank her. For some reason I hesitate before I take the phone in my hand and put it to my ear, I take a breath and open my mouth.

"Hello, who is this?" I ask, trying to keep my breaths at a normal pace, I have a bad feeling about this phone call. I hear deep breaths on the other line and ask once again, "Hello, who is this?" The breaths continue and I start to get very paranoid my voice stutters this time, "H-Hello? If t-this is a j-joke it's not very f-funny." I feel tears start to well up in my eyes, what is the matter with me it's just a stupid phone call- not court.

"Hello Mi," the raspy voice startles me and I wait to see if I'll hear more starting to think I was just hallucinating, "this is your uncle Akito," (A/N I have read the manga I just need it this way for this story sorry)I wasn't, "you haven't seen me in a while, but I have a proposition for you and your brother Tadashi. You see over at the Sohma Estate we need some family outside of the zodiac- and do not pretend you do not know what I am talking about, I know you do- and you and your brother fit the application perfectly, your plane flight has been scheduled today I am having three members of the zodiac come to get you so you can come on a private plane, pack your bags I will be seeing you."

With that last comment the phone hangs up, no objections or agreements I am very scared, how can I tell my mother, even worse my twin brother. I have too though I cannot hide it, I did not even know when they would arrive. They both did not know but when I was younger I had already lived with the zodiac but they erased my family's memories, back when father was alive and we were a very happy family but we had lost the word family when he had died two years ago. I tough it out and go out to the kitchen.

My voice is hoarse as I yell, "Mom, Tadashi may you come here, I have to talk to you guys about something important"

* * *

We were walking into the Sohma house, and lucky for me Akito was waiting with an uncomfortable smile on his face. Just perfect Akito came up to us, "Mi, Tadashi, how have you been?"We just nodded and _slap! _"You will answer when I talk to you got it?"

"Yes Akito," we said.

"Good now Hatori, please take Mi and Tadashi to Shigure's house. That's where they will be staying for now." Akito says.

"But Akito-San, Honda-San, Kyo-Kun, Yuki-Kun, and Shigure-San already live there isn't that sort of a full house?" Hatori asks.

"ARE YOU GOING AGAINST ME, AND IF SOMEONE HAS TO LEAVE IT WILL BE THAT HONDA BITCH BEFORE ANYONE!" Akito screams.

"No, I'm sorry Akito-San, come on Mi-Chan, Tadashi-Kun." we nodded and followed after Hatori, the name kept running through my head, _Honda-San_ who was she? And why was Akito so upset with her, obviously she wasn't a Sohma, so why did she live at Shigure's house?

We were at Shigure's house pretty soon, they were just about to have lunch. "Konichiwa, I am Tohru Honda, Kyo-Kun's girlfriend." Since when had Akito allowed love interests, let alone happy ones? She seemed nice though, a little too nice. We were just sitting down to eat when Kyo and Yuki came in, yelling. They still did this? (A/N: Last at Sohma house 8 years ago, meaning she's fourteen now) Tohru looks frightened, "Yuki-Kun, Kyo-Kun, please do not fight. We have a new people living with us, say hello to Mi-Chan and Tadashi-Kun."

They turn to us in shock, "Mi-Chan? I haven't seen you in a while." Yuki says.

"Yea," I nod, "eight years."

"So Mi-Chan, is Tadashi-Kun related to you?" Kyo asks, while pulling out a carton of milk- typical.

"I'm her brother," Tadashi snarls.

"How charming, another one." Shigure mutters as he comes down the stairs.

"Ha, ha very cute, but not amusing enough. Six and a half, for your effort though." I reply, that was us always kidding with each other.

We continued to eat and Kyo and Tadashi had a very unsettling tension, worse then Kyo and Yuki.

We finish our lunch after a while, "Mi-Chan, Kisa-Chan and Hiro-Chan would like to invite you to a movie!" Shigure calls.

I remembered them, I used to babysit Hiro and Kisa, "Tell them I accept, thank you Shigure-San."

"Your welcome, be there by eight o' clock, Honda-San you should go too. I'm sure Kisa-Chan would be thrilled, and after the movie you could introduce Mi-Chan to your two friends, and get to know each other." Shigure offers.

"Sounds cool, would you please?" I ask Tohru, I needed to know more about her.

"Okay, I accept!" Tohru exclaims.

I grab her had, and pull her, "Let's go get ready!"

* * *

**So? Good, Bad? Okay? Please review, unless you are a flamer, flames will be used for the non haters annual end of the year bon fire! :) SO come on go ahead and tell me your true opinion *puppy dog eyes* O-O! **

**~YellowBunny out~  
**


	2. 2 SHE WHAT!

**Konichiwa I'd like to thank:**

**dream-chan,**

**Dark Void Princess 21, **

**and ****TeresaAngestheTelepath **

**for commenting -gives a cookie-**

**and I would like to thank:**

**PrincessPoppyParadise!**

**For favoriting my story -hugs- you made my day!**

**Sorry it took so long (I was grounded),**

**once again I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Oh and I'd like to mention that it is also rated T for language, **

**I forgot to add that last time.**

**So let chapter two begin!**

**Chapter Two: **

**Tadashi's POV**

So the girls went out with Hiro and Kisa leaving Yuki, Kyo, and I home alone because Shigure was off somewhere frolicing with Akito. We didn't really talk, there was something akward lingering between us that I had no idea what it was, but we just couldn't really communicate. Once we tried to start up a conversation but that wasn't us, that wasn't me.

It was true that the day Mi and I's father died we never talked to our mom, or anyone else. He died so unexpectedly that I couldn't tell you whether we were more shocked or sad. I wish I could remember sime stuff, but to tell you the truth a chunk of my life, I've never been able to remeber (Reacap: When Mi lived with the Sohma's the first time Mi's families memories were erased) anything about.

"Hey um... Tadashi-Kun?" I heard Kyo say. "I guess I'm a little sorry about earlier, we kind of got off on the wrong foot. I was just shocked that Mi-Chan was back." My eyes flashed open, had he just said what I think he said?

"What do you mean back?" I asked Kyo.

"Why back from her last say, of course. How could you be so silly Tadashi-Kun?" It was Shigure, but when had he come back?

"But, Mi has lived with me my whole life, how could she-"

Before I could finish Yuki interrupted, "Hatori-San, he must have erased your memories of when Mi was gone."

I blinked, the days of my childhood were erased, that was the reason I had no memories of being a child with Mi? "I- I can't belive it." I slammed my fist onto the hard table, "Dammit!" It wasn't the first time I cried, I had gotten used to crying simce my father died.

"Listen Tadashi-" Kyo started.

"I don't want to hear it!" I slammed the front door shut and ran.

**Mi's P.O.V**

The movie had just finished and Kisa and Tohru were up in front of Hiro and I talking. Hiro and I had a lot to talk about, "So um... how is (Warning: Manga Spoiler) Rin doing?" I ask nervously.

"She's was pushed out of a two story window by Akito, what do you think?" Hiro snaps a little rudely.

"Sorry," I whisper. I realize Kisa is waving for us to be faster and start to go faster, a little bit. Hiro is right behind me and I look at him, "So Akito's not getting any nicer?"

Hiro looked like he felt bad for what he had said, "Not from what I know, but then again," he pauses and looks at me, "So that's why you are here. Akito's using you, as a victim."

My eyes open very wide, as I see Akito smiling. "Tohru, Mi, I need you two to come with me please."

I nod and head for Akito's side and remember what Hiro said, "Akito is using you, as his victim." Hiro and Kisa were frowning as Tohru and I headed behind Akito.

**I know it's short don't kill me please :)**

**The next one will be longer and please look out for my upcoming song fic and Maximum Ride/ Fruits Basket Cross over :)**

**R&R**

**TTFN**

**~Yellow Bunny has signed out~ **


End file.
